Lives Behind the Scenes
by sofeyrose
Summary: All the Jinchuriki have various reactions to Utakata getting his own filler arc. Killer Bee raps, an angry Fu pulls a prank on Utakata, Yagura is pissed, Naruko is mischievous, and Yugito is left wondering if she's the only sane one out of the lot. Oneshot.


"Utakata!" The young man found himself slammed against a wall and face-to-face with the enraged Jinchuriki of the Seven-Tailed-Beetle, Fu. "Why the hell do you get your own filler arc?!" She roughly shook him by the shoulders. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Huh?!"

"It wasn't my choice,"he murmured, flinching as Fu's grip on his shoulders increased. "Besides, I think we all should be wondering about _you_. Kishimoto couldn't even decide what gender you were until the last minute."

His face became her next victim.

Fu ignored Utakata's pitiful groans as his battered and bloody form lay on the floor. "Stupid bastard,"she hissed. "The bastards always get the good stuff, like that Sasuke guy!"

"I don't believe getting a chance at a happy ending, only to be nabbed by the Akatsuki leader at the end is good,"Utakata pointed out.

Fu's foot came down on his back. "Shut up, Utakata! I'm thinking!" Her eyes suddenly gleamed. "That's it.." She threw back her head and laughed like a madwoman. "I'll get back at Kishimoto through you!" She eyed him with a deranged smile.

Utakata wondered if it was too late to quit.

**A few Hours Later**

All the Jinchuriki apart from four were staring at something. It was a pole, but...

Roshi winced. "Did Fu have to go so far?"

Gaara was stoic, as usual. "Utakata insulted her,"he pointed out in a bland tone. "Even it it was unintentional. He paid the price for it."

Han sighed. "That girl is so easily to rile up."

Yugito looked at Utakata's unconscious form tied to the pole with some sympathy. "Still...did she really have to give him a wedgie?"

Roshi and Han shifted slightly, hands moving to protect their 'jewels' while Gaara remained unaffected. "Yeah,"Roshi said, eyes darting around, wary in case Fu decided to give _him _a wedgie. Where was she, anyway?

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Killer Bee came in. "Yo, you fool! I am Killer Bee, the Eight-Tailed Jinchuriki! All bow down to Hachibi-Sama!"

All of the males stared at him, dumbfounded. "What the hell?"Roshi said, staring at Killer Bee.

Yugito sighed. "He means, hello, I'm Killer Bee, bow down to my awesomeness,"she explained.

"He looks like a fool,"Gaara pointed out in his monotone.

Killer Bee was in Gaara's personal space in an instant. "Hey, little Mr One, I ain't no fool! Ya fool!"

Gaara's look suddenly changed from I'm-bored-as-hell to someone-better-shut-him-up-or-I'm gonna-kill-someone.

Right on cue, Yagura shot into the room wielding his staff, a murderous look on his face. "Utakata..."he whispered darkly. "You better have rejected Kishimoto's offer, or I'm going to _kill _you!"

"Hey, Mr Three, don't be pissed!"Killer Be rapped. "Or soon you'll be, really missed!"

Yagura took one look at Killer Bee, and proceeded to beat the shit out of the rapper.

The Jinchuriki watched, not willing to stop Yagura's rampage and possibly become victims of his wrath as well.

Finally, Killer Bee's beating stopped, and he was left on the floor, bloody, battered and unconscious.

Yagura stood up and dusted his hands off, and then turned to the Jinchuriki gathered, as if he just hadn't given Killer Bee a smack down. "Now, where's Utakata?"he growled.

Utakata let out a groan suddenly, cracking one eye open. "What happened to me?..." He looked at the scene, and paled. "Oh, crap."

Han pointed. "He's right there."

"Traitor,"Utakata hissed at him.

Han shrugged as Yagura slowly got out his staff again. "All man for himself,"he said simply, even as Yagura approached Utakata with murderous intent.

**After Several Hours of Beating Utakata**

"Next time Kishimoto offers you something, tell _me _first,"Yagura hissed in Utakata's ear.

Utakata just let out another groan. Yagura must have broken several of his ribs, and his head hurt like hell. "Right,"he managed to croak out. _'You bastard,'_he thought very, very quietly to himself.

With an expression of satisfaction, Yagura leapt off Utakata's back and gave the group of Jinchuriki a quick nod.

However, before Yagura could leave the room, Roshi asked,"Yagura, have you seen Naruko or Fu by any chance?"

Yagura eyed him curiously for a moment. "Hm, why do you want to know?"

Before Roshi could respond, Yugito answered, "We want to make sure Naruko hasn't been corrupted by Fu,"she said seriously.

Yagura closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I can understand why you'd be worried,"he said, glancing at Utakata and remembering the state he found him in. Though, it still didn't stop him from beating the living shit out of Utakata. "To answer your question, yes, I have seen Naruko."

"Where?"Han asked. Gaara looked on boredly.

And then two familiar green and yellow blurs leapt into the room.

"And that's how I pranked him!"Fu declared, gesturing to the pole.

Naruko glanced at the pole. "Utakata-kun isn't there,"she pointed out, before her eyes landed on Utakata's form. Naruko gasped.

Roshi, Han and Yugito braced themselves for the inevitable scream, and then the tongue lashing Fu would get for going too far.

"It's brilliant!"Naruko cheered, giving Fu a proud high five before moving to Utakata's side.

Roshi and Han stared, then shared a glance. "That's it,"Roshi said, speaking both their minds. "We're out of here!"Han finished, before they both ran out of there like the devil was on their heels.

Yugito gazed at the door where they'd left mourningfuly. "Why couldn't they take me with them and away from these crazies?"she asked herself.

She noticed Gaara wasn't there, either. He'd left her to her fate, too. Yagura had also crept away while the others weren't looking. _'Whatever happened to sticking together?'_

Yugito decided to ask Naruko,"Why are you so happy? He's your boyfriend!"

"Oh, silly Yugito!"Naruko giggled, her eyes shining mischievously. "Utakata-kun wasn't hurt _too _badly, and besides, I have to show him that when he gets out of line, he has to be be put in his place by us women!" Her eyes gleamed. "We women always hold the reigns over our significant others, right Fu?"

"Of course,"Fu agreed.

Yugito felt a shudder go down her back._'Someone, get me out of here!'_

It was only too bad for Yugito that she would have to deal with the other Jinchuriki's antics for as long as the Naruto show went on.


End file.
